Hemos
by SatsukiYuy
Summary: Scott siempre esta para Stiles y Stiles para el. Derek tendra que lidiar con eso. 1 de 3.


Los personajes no me pertenecen y la serie tampoco.

 **Hemos.**

Habían pasado meses muy duros.

La manada estaba entusiasmada con sus clases, dado que todo marchaba en una paz absoluta. Derek se había marchado en busca de información. No sin antes dejarle un último consejo-orden a su sucesor:

— Mantén un ojo sobre él. — demando, al más joven — No es el mismo desde: Nogitsune.

— Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no necesitas decírmelo. Siempre he cuidado de él.

— No será al revés.

— Sé lo que hago.

Derek gruñó inconforme, pero asistió. — Por tu bien, espero que así sea.

Scott se molesto, manteniendo su ceño fruncido hasta perderlo de vista. Su rango como Alfa no le permitía aceptar el simple hecho de ser aconsejado sobre algo, que tenía bastante claro. Sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el castaño. Él mismo, se había encargado de sacarlo de su depresión tras creerse culpable de desafortunada muerte de la dulce morena. No necesitaba que Derek viniera a decirle cómo manejar el estado emocional de su mejor amigo-hermano.

— Imbécil.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Un martes de lluvia.

Un martes, tan aburrido, qué haría a dormir mucho más temprano a los niños más activos de Beacon Hill. Un corte de luz: general. Y casi, todo el pueblo estaba a oscuras. Muchos de los habitantes se mantenían resguardados en sus casas. El sheriff estaba cubriendo un caso en la estación y la madre de Scott era de las pocas enfermeras que asistía a los enfermos esa noche… y todo gracias, al nuevo generador de energía qué la familia Martín habían donado al hospital hacia apenas unas semanas.

Si, la luz regresaba.

Stiles y Scott tendrían que rendir una lección oral de bioquímica al día siguiente. Tan frustrante como saber qué tu equipo está perdiendo con una baja puntuación qué no levantaras, ni de milagro, en los últimos tres minutos qué quedan del partido.

Sentados sobre la alfombra en la sala de la residencia McCall, dos jóvenes estudiaban hasta quemarse las pestañas. Bueno, tal vez, solo uno. Mientras, Stiles pasaba y subrayaba con el marcador: eligiendo los párrafos correctos. Su compañero de trabajo, no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima. Intentando, quizás… descifrar; el acertijo qué conformaba su enigmática cabecita castaña.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, allí, sentados el uno contra el otro en aquella alfombra. Tanto. Que, Scott empezaba a sentir un entraño cosquilleo surgiendo desde el bajo vientre. Es hambre se dijo. —Yo me aprenderé de memoria la mitad de ellas, y tú la otra mitad...así, como no las podemos escribir, por lo menos entre los dos recordaremos el doble de palabras...

Hacía dos semanas que Stiles había terminado con MaliaTate y él no se lo había contado a su mejor amigo, que había hecho de paño de lágrimas en numerosas ocasiones.

¿Por qué? —…a eso se le llama... Oh, espera… no… tal vez si… mhm… oye!, Scott ¿Me estas escuchando?

La diferencia quizás estaba en que ahora no eran unos niños. Su tristeza. No, estaba erradicada en la perdida de su madre o su padre alcohólico. Ni tampoco era una niñería. Como, el hecho que la chica más popular "Lydia Martin" no le hiciera el mínimo caso. Esta vez, era diferente. Era por una chica, si. Pero no una chica cualquiera. Malia había sido su novia. La primera chica interesada en el de manera platónica o romántica. Una chica, con la cual él había estado saliendo, durante varios meces. Y eso era una gran diferencia.

— ¿Está bien?... ¡Scott concéntrate! No, puedo creer que tenga que he estado explicándole esto, al puro aire.

Scott se encogió de hombros, suspiro y soltó su pluma sobre la pequeña mesita ratona donde Stiles tenía todos sus libros desparramados. — Mañana. No tenemos entrenamiento, tal vez, podríamos salir en parejas. — Stiles se tenso bajo la mirada de su alfa. — Invitare a Kira… — Los ojos del castaño fueron de una hoja a la otra, negándose a darle la cara a su joven amigo. — ¿Crees que Maila esté de acuerdo? Quizás, ella se sienta incomoda o este ocupada.

— Yo…, ella… es qué — Stiles infló sus cachetes ante la falta de respuesta. ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

— Sucede algo con Malia, Stiles.

— Nada. Es…, es solo… nosotros… — Stiles se sobo el cabello y termino rascándose el cuero cabelludo con su propia pluma. Era más qué obvio: lo nervioso que estaba. — Nosotros terminamos.

— Valla, ¿Cuándo? — pregunto, en vez de; ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… nosotros…, no. Eh, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?'

"Por qué. Idiota, Malia, se mudo hace unos días a otro pueblo con su padre y tuve que enterarme por el crápula de Peter Hale"

— Hace dos semanas y hace apenas unos días qué ella se mudo...

— Enserio, valla. — Silbo, dolido más que interesado. Las vivaces flamas de las velas, sobre la mesa, se movieron provocando un reflejo de brillo en esos, iris del castaño. — '¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

— Es una tontería, Scott. No es necesario qué te moleste con ese tipo de cosas. Solo termine con una chica y ahora somos amigos. Eso es todo.

No. Eso no era todo. Si eso fuera todo…, Stiles le hubiese contado sobre eso, sin temblar en el intento.

Scott se abofeteo mentalmente. Cómo pudo ser tan ciego. Su amigo era demasiado transparente. Si, se aprendía a observarlo. Era un hermoso lienzo, sin distinción de colores.

Él había seguido interrogándolo, a lo cual Stiles respondió negando con la cabeza y suspirando, mientras susurraba algo sobre no entender a las mujeres.

Si así fuera. El resto de la población masculina estaría en graves problemas. Porque según Scott solo Stiles tenía la capacidad para entenderlas. A ellas y a cualquier ser en esté extraño planeta llamado tierra.

Stiles mentía y mentía horrorosamente.

Podía verlo en su forma de suspirar cuando parecía que nadie le prestaba atención. En esa manera que el castaño tenia de esquivarlo a cualquiera la mirada. Parecía avergonzado, tímido y triste a la vez.

Sin pensárselo, levanto su brazo. Y posando su mano sobre la espalda de su compañero. Empezó a frotar de arriba abajo, buscando calmar algo que supuesta-mente; no existía. Pero ahí estaba. Desatándose en un estremecimiento, dejando a las lágrimas bajar lentamente por sus mejillas. Derek tenía razón y Scott lo odiaba por ello.

Stiles no era el mismo. Estaba tan roto, tan quebrado en su interior que ni si quiera podía fingir una sonrisa decente. — Estoy bien… lo sien… — Stiles callo, no podía seguir hablando, su pecho dolía demasiado.

Scott mantuvo con seriedad su mano sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y sin medir sus pensamientos, se movió, para tomarlo en brazos. Stiles parecía tan pequeño e indefenso, como cuando, eran unos niños que jugaban a pescar con ramas en forma de cañitas los sapos en el riachuelo. Ramas que a veces eran varitas mágicas de audaces y malignos hechiceros, espadas de espartanos o los lecers de grandes guerreros del futuro. — Stiles… Shu… tranquilo. Respira, cálmate y luego Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

— Na… nada.

— Mientes.

— No. Scott – Stiles se separo, sin medir su fuerza tiro de su brazo hacia atrás, golpeando, la vela que se encontraba sobre la mesa y cerca a los libros. — YO…, Oh Dios! ¡Mierda!

Scott no dijo nada.

Su instinto se activo y poso sus palmas sobre la hoja que empezaba a encenderse y con grandes zarpazos, acabo con el inicio de un posible incendio. — Diablos.

Stiles observo horrorizado las manos volviéndose humanas, ni si quiera había notado que su alfha se había transformado. Pero podía sentir el olor a carne quemada.

Salió, en busca de una pomada y encontró el dentífrico mentolado de su amigo en el botiquín del baño. Regreso, manteniendo su pulso acelerado y Scott tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces, pidiéndole que se calmara de una buena vez...

— Es mi culpa. Dios, realmente: lo siento. No hago nada bien.

— Solo me he quemado un poquito. No es nada.

— El fuego, lastima. Seas hombre lobo o enteramente humano. Déjame curarte.

— No es necesario.

— Pero… — El corazón resonaba tac, tac, tac en el cuello, le temblaban las manos y no podía moverse. —, está bien.

Manteniendo el equilibrio, en el suelo, con una de sus rodillas, levanto la vista para observar frente a él, a su amigo, encogido como un niño asustadizo, su cabeza hundida entre sus hombros dejando entrever una impotencia sutil. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano temblorosa que sujetaba el dentífrico.

Era tan obvio qué se sentía herido.

Suspiro.

Derek se burlaría de él en ese momento. ¿Cómo es que no soportaba verlo, con esa fragilidad? No. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan frágil? Hasta Allison en sus momentos de excesiva sensibilidad, era dura como una roca.

Mientras Scott intentaba no pensar en la morena. Stiles trataba de lidiar con un problema similar. La sonrisa de Allí, estaba tan presente como un día soleado y eso, le dolía. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, por algo que no tendría solución ni en un millón de años. Ella estaba muerta y nada la traería de vuelta. El problema aquí. Era que desde qué conoció a la muchacha, no importa que problemas tenía últimamente con su amigo, el tenia la sensación de que ella era la chica perfecta para Scott. Saber que su amigo había perdido a su media naranja, por su culpa. Lo rasgaba por dentro.

Quizás, por eso, se negaba a tener una relación propia.

Su cuerpo se sobresalto, al sentir, como su mano, era envuelta por una más grande y cálida— Solo espero no terminar oliendo a mentas.

Stiles sonrío desconsolado. —Es mejor que a cachorro a pestoso mojado.

—No me presiones.— Stiles rió ligero, observando cómo su mano era liberada y casi al mismo tiempo, se imponía frente a él, siendo volteada hacia arriba la palma herida. Había una pequeña marca entre negra y morada casi verde… formándose más en el centro que en los bordes, resoplo con culpa, dudoso de poner sus manos sobre el moretón.

— recuerdas…, recuerdas, cuando teníamos… unos… diez años y, solíamos fijar la vista sobre la flama imaginando que podríamos moverla con nuestra mente y tu aleteabas tu mano, a lo lejos, saltando con un. "LO HICE. Te gane tío, te gane. Soy genial, viejo" — Stiles medio sonrío, asistiendo, mientras con suavidad se dedicaba a curarlo, con suma delicadeza.

— lo indudablemente tonto, fue cuando pasaste a la tapa experimental. — Scott podía sentir los largos dedos de Stiles, cosquilleándole los nervios sobre: la supuesta herida y lo cierto es qué, ya no sentía nada de dolor. — tu mano solía quedar con unos puntitos así — señalo tocándolo, ligeramente con la punta de su dedo —, de morados. Creo que te crías la; Antorcha humana — recordó en una suave risas — tu madre: pegaba cada grito, que nos dejaba sordos, antes de ponerse a curarte. Prometiendo, quitarte todos tus cómics, DVD y póster. Si volvíamos a nombrar algo de Marvel — Siguió riendo — nos abríamos salidos con la nuestra, si tan solo, me hubiese hecho caso. — le regaño el castaño. — todo por poner tu mañosa y masoquista mano, demasiado tiempo sobre la flama.

Scott sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de su amigo al notar una pequeña lágrima deslizándose sobre esta. — siento, recordarte esos tiempos.

Suspiro, por las mil y una, sensaciones qué ese tacto, provocaba a su cuerpo.

El cuarto era apenas alumbrado por un par de velas en la lejanía. — Lamento ser tan torpe y que tengas que lidiar con toda mi problemática humanidad... — susurro entre las penumbras de la sala.

Su mano sana le sujeto del mentón para verlo a los ojos — Lamento que creas eso, — Contesto en el mismo tono. — además del hecho, de perder tu confianza.

— No — Negó espantado, al pensar que Scott creía que: ya no confiaba en él. — te equivocas. Te confío mi vida y lo sabes.

— tu vida, más no tus pensamientos. — susurro confidente. — necesito saber; Qué es lo que esta afectándote tanto. Yo quiero que me ayudes a ayudarte a superar lo que sea que esté pasando contigo. Me preocupas Stiles. Y sé que no soy el único.

— Pues deja de mortificarte, Scotti. — intento alejarse más la mano que antes, curaba, lo sujeto por inercia regresándolo a su logar en la alfombra. — No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Se lo dije a Malia y te lo repito a ti: ¡estoy bien! y no hay nada de malo en mí. Más que. Qué mi maldita poca paciencia.

— Estas hablando de dientes para afuera. Sé que estas mal. Lo sé. Porque siempre haces eso, es tu jodida autodefensa cuando algo te molesta y te sientes culpable… actúas tan distinto a tu manera de ser. Te mantienes callado y te vuelves invisible para que el resto no lo note. Pero ese plan, ya no funciona y menos conmigo.

— Mierda, Scott. Como puedes estar tan seguro de mi forma de actuar. — Dijo gesticulando con sus manos — Si hasta hace: unos días, no pasamos un par de horas en el mismo cuarto. Es más, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez, que hicimos algonormal como buenos amigos.

— eso quiere decir… que no me consideras, ya tu mejor amigo. Mucho menos, tu hermano.

— OH, ¡Maldición Scott! sabes que sí. Es solo…

— te recuerdo que él, que no hagamos cosas juntos. Es porque tú estabas, según creía, yo. Muy bien acompañado. Por tu relación con Malia. Tú me dabas tiempo a solas con... Allis… — Stiles bajo la mirada y apretó sus labios. — Stiles…, sé que te mortificas lo que sucedió con Allison. Pero déjame decirte una cosa.

— No es necesario.

— Oh, claro que lo es. — Se acerco, moviéndose sobre las rodillas y lo sujeto de los hombros. — Tienes que entender que no eres culpable de su muerte. — El joven de lunares perfectos, se estremeció ante aquella última palabra. — Allison al igual que todos, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y ella como una cazadora, una guerrera. No podía quedarse atrás. Acaso, crees que de estar viva, ella te culparía por lo que nos hizo: el Nemeton. ¡No!. No, Stiles. Y lo sabes. Ella murió haciendo lo que era parte de ella. Luchar. Y lo hizo por una causa.

— ¿Cuál? — dijo con un tono que no le gusto al moreno. — ¡morir!

— ¡No! Porque ella quería proteger a su pueblo, a su padre y a ti.

— ¿… ah mi? Oh, vamos. No necesito esto. — intento moverse de su lugar, pero no pudo. — ¡Ella está muerta!— Soltó irascible — y no me digas que con Kira eres feliz. — Le reclamo — Por qué no te veo mirándola como la mirabas a ella. — sus lagrimas, parecían no poder contenerse por más tiempo. — Mi padre amaba a mi madre y perderla lo desmorono hasta encontrarse y perderse en el alcohol. Salió, si. Pero la herida sigue ahí, quemada a fuego en su corazón. No ha vuelto a enamorarse. Y no quiero qué eso te suceda a ti. ¡Porque te lo tomas tan en frío! — Grito desalmado — ¡Se que te importa! Entonces, porque no lo demuestras.

— Idiota, si digo que ella quería protegerte a ti también, es porque ella sabía, lo importante que eras para mí. — Scott aprecio, la pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en los labios del castaño. — Qué eres. — Aseguro — Si algo te ocurriera…— dijo y aprovechando sus manos en los hombros ajenos, para atraerlo nuevamente a sus brazos. —… me volvería seguramente un amargado y un terrible antisocial como ese tonto Sourwolf. — susurro en su oído, acomodando el rostro pálido, entre su cuello y el hombro. — te sonara mal. Pero lo diré si eso ayuda a hacerte entender mi frialdad. — Tomo aire y lo libero antes de seguir hablando — mi querido, tonto e hiperactivo, mejor amigo. Yo, puedo aprender a vivir sin la chica de mis sueños…, pero no concebiría vivir: si me faltaras….

Stiles intento alejarse — No digas tonterías.

— No son tonterías. — aseguro y continuo con una expresión seria pero relajada. — Junto a ti, eh soñado desde que era un niño; hemos aprendido tantas cosas buenas como malas, a caminar o correr en el jardín, pisar las flores favoritas de esa vecina molesta, competíamos…, por quien saltaba más alto y quien crecía más rápido: era divertido, cuando tu mama nos media en la puerta de tu habitación. Y mi favorita, perseguir a Lydia para que ignorara el hola del día. — lo sujeto, contra si, dejando que escondiera su rostro en su pecho, de forma protectora. Sintiendo sus lágrimas, humedeciendo, su camisa — Tienes que creerme cuando digo, que perderte… seria como, respirar el resto de mi vida, sin poder: moverme. Tú y mi madre son: la única motivación que tengo… no dejes que te pierda. No dejes que lo haga.

— tú, grandísimo tonto. — dijo entre chillidos. — porque tienes que decir; cosas como ésa. — regaño, secando su rostro. Entonces, el mismo fue alzado, para encontrarse con la mirada endurecida de su amigo.

— Porque. Te quiero. — aseguro, arrastrando en sus dedos, los restos de agua salada recorriendo las mejillas de su amigo. — por favor. Ya no llores.

Un recuerdo, vino a la memoria del joven de precioso lunares.

* * *

 _— Por favor: Ya no llores… —dijo al llegar al columpio. — esos niños son unos idiotas. Ya me encargue de darle un buen puñetazo a ese tonto._

 _— No debiste. Te castigaran. Además, él tiene razón._

 _— ¿Él tiene razón? UNA MIERDA. Le partiré la cara a ese idiota, si vuelve a decirte esas cosas._

 _— Mi mama… — sollozo. — ya no tengo a mi mama. Scotti. Yo… yo no tengo a mi mama…. — Su mirada seguía en el suelo. — Ella, ya, no me abrazara o besara antes de ir a dormir… — dijo, mientras Scott detenía el suave movimiento de la hamaca y se colocaba frente a su amigo y este colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. —, no me contara historias y no me preparara ese almuerzo desagradable lleno de verduras, ella no me regañara o tan siquiera, me felicitara por mis notas. Yo… yo…_

 _— Ya, ¡cállate! — grito, luego se arrepintió al ver los hombros de su pequeño amigo tensarse. — lo siento, es que no soporto verte así. — resoplo. — Soy un bruto, ya me conoces. Solo, cálmate, quieres. — Dijo mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. — Tu mama estará cuidándote… como, mi Abu a nosotros. Y conociendo a tu mami, Seguro estará enojada, porque lloras demasiado. Además, tienes a tu papa, y, me tienes a mí._

 _— Pero. No, a mi mama… y…._

 _— Y, nada. Te prestare a la mía. Somos hermanos, lo mío es tuyo y mi mama también te quiere mucho._

 _— No es lo mismo. — Dijo, llorando entrecortado — Quiero a mi mama._

 _— Hare qué sea, lo mismo. —el moreno de once años, se separo y tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. Quien, seguía sollozando. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojada y le abrazo con cariño — tú no necesitaras llamar a tú mama, como otros niños, porque…, yo, siempre estaré para protegerte. Sé que ella, seguramente nos está viendo, por eso. Prometo qué. Cuidare de ti. Ahora, tú nos prometerás que dejaras de llorar. Por qué me partes el alma, viejo. — limpio el desastroso rostro de su amigo, cubierto de tierra por la pelea anterior en su escuela, seguida de lagrimas.— Y tu madre se enfadaría conmigo, si te dejara: seguir así. No quieres eso, verdad._

 _El pequeño negó y sonrió. — Me agradas, cuando eres así de cálido y no tan cretino._

 _Después de sonrojarse, le atino un coscorrón en la cabeza a su amigo. — Como, qué cretino._

 _— Auch! Y eso de… que. Me protegerías._

 _— Del resto, no de mí. — Acepto, regalando-le una media sonrisa. —Ahora, corre antes de que te de una tunda._

* * *

— ¡Oye!, ¿estás bien?— pregunto, al notar ese semblante triste y pensativo en su rostro.

— Yo… solo recordaba.

— Por eso es malo no tener cable. — se quejo.

— No era algo malo. — Dijo, cómodo en sus brazos. — recuerdas esa vez, que me escape de clases. Porque unos niños me molestaron en el recreo.

— ¿Cuál de todas las veces?

Le empujo, en el hombro. — la primera. — el moreno se removió, buscando apoyo del sofá detrás de ellos. Sin soltar a su amigo, que parecía entretenido con la manga de su chamarra. — Nunca te agradecí por defender mi honor… — dijo entre risas. — tú eres el culpable de que sea un grano en el culo de todos.

— ¿Tienes que decir: frases como esa?— bajo su cuerpo, el castaño, se encogió de hombros. — además, no sé de qué me culpas.

— desde que mi madre murió. Siempre te he tenido cerca para calmarme. Eres, mi ala sana. — dijo tirando de la manga de su amigo, como un elástico. — Y cuando no estás, siempre busco sostenerme de alguien más fuerte.

— Ahora, ¿eres un ángel? — Se burlo. Su risa cosquillo en el oído del castaño. La oscuridad del cuarto, ayudándolos, a sentirse: tranquilos y en paz — tal vez, tengas razón. Te he sobre-protegido. Pero admitamos que tú me has hecho prácticamente lo mismo conmigo…. a veces… me pregunto…

— ¿Qué? , ¿Qué te preguntas?— dijo, mirando hacia arriba, pero no al techo, si no al mentón de su amigo. Dado, que se había deslizado más abajo, del suelo y ahora, estaba recostado por debajo de los brazos de su amigo. — ¿Por qué te quedaste callado…? ¿Es algo malo…?

— No.

— Entonces.

— Desde hace tiempo. Cada que te alejas, yo…, yo me siento: algo incompleto. — Dijo avergonzado — esa vez, que me agarro esa rabieta de salir con otros amigos. No tarde. Ni dos días, en buscarte para hacer algo juntos…

— Esos niños eran aburridos. Tú me lo dijiste.

— No, te mentí. Fue porque. Me molesto verte sonreír le a ese niño… Marvin. En clase de gimnasia. Mucho más, cuando te invito a jugar vídeo juegos en su casa. Lo peor. Es que…. Había sido yo, el que pidió el cambio de compañeros y verte tan feliz con la idea. Me irrito.

Estaba tan enfadado ese día. Que golpeé, mi cabeza contra el casillero, hasta dejarme, un moretón en la frente y luego, le invente una mentira, a ese niño, para que no volviera a acercarse a el. Realmente, fui un pesado.

— Yo no estaba feliz. Era tu plan de conocer nuevos amigos. A mí me bastaba contigo. Pero no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

— yo nunca me enojo. No contigo, si, por ti. Además…, algo de esa oración no me gusto. — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Eh, ¿Qué parte? — Se movió para intentar ver un poco a su amigo. Sonaba molesto.

— dijiste, que. Te bastaba conmigo. Qué. ¿Ya no soy suficiente? Ya no te conformas con que seamos solo nosotros dos. ¡Claro! Como ahora no está Malia, pero tienes a Lydia para consolarte. Y no se diga más. Que hasta te llamas…

— Scott.

—…con Jackson…, para decirle cosas que no me dices.

— Scott, para.

—…Y por favor. No olvidemos al capitán del hielo…

— te estás escuchado.

— ese idiota…, que me amenaza para que haga algo qué NO TIENE por que pedirme… ah! ¡Y! TAMBIEN está el bueno para nada de Isaac quién, si, NO, me equivoco… ha estado muy amiguísimo contigo.

— Detente. Qué demonios te pico.

— CELOS, Stiles. Los mismos malditos y enferman tez celos que eh tenido por años.

— No tienes que sentirte celoso. — concedió. — Son tus amigos también.

— No es. Que lo sean. — Negó cerrando los ojos — es que no quiero compartir tu cariño. — los abrió, para encontrarse a su amigo mirándolo pasmado. — Lo he dicho, vale. Lo he soltado. Bien, ese es mi gran secreto. El único que no te he compartido, hasta ahora.

— A que te refieres con: ¿compartir mi cariño?

— No soporto pensar que puedas llegar a querer a alguien… igual o más de lo que me quieres a mí. Me gusta pensar que soy más que el resto, para ti.

— Sientes celos de mis padres. — soltó, pensando que quizás su amigo estaba jugando.

— Me gusta pensar que compartimos un mismo podio. Con ellos es distinto… pero con el resto. Mi ser; simplemente no lo admite, no lo acepta.

Stiles, casi se atraganto con su saliva — Lo dices, enserio.

— Muy. ¿Te parece raro? Podemos dejar de hablar de esto. Si quieres.

— No. Bueno. Yo también me he sentido algo receloso. En especial, cuando estaba con Allis. Pero me agradaba la idea de que te hiciera feliz, eras un idiota que se veía, tan contento. Ahora, con Kira… lo siento, pero no logro hacer que me agrade. OH, diablos. — se tapo los labios, avergonzado. — Que estoy diciendo… Kira es linda y si a ti te gusta…

— Hey. Tierra a Stiles. Estamos hablando de nosotros.

— No…nosotros. — Tartamudeo, sus manos empezaron a sudar. — bueno, sí. Somos dos tontos que se acostumbraron a ser unos huraños. Que no quieren compartirse. ¿Y qué? Debe haber muchos amigos así. Recuerdas ese capítulo de Drake y Josh… Cuando buscan reemplazos y son iguales al otro. Porque simplemente. Son los hermanos y amigos perfectos y… por más que otros se les parezca…

— como olvidar ese capítulo. Fue lo que me hizo replantearme mis sentimientos así ti. — dijo señalando al castaño arrodillado frente a él, gesticulando, como siempre que estaba nervioso, con sus manos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Acaso, ¿quieres buscarme un remplazo? Porque déjame decirte que nadie soporta ese ego de alfha que traes… y digo nadie… uhm…— Scott lo había sujetado, de la camiseta, tirando hacia él, para callarle. Simplemente se dio el encuentro entre sus labios. Al principio, un tanto sorpresivo para uno y necesitado para el otro. Sin sentir el rechazo esperado. Se dejo llevar por el impulso de obtener una respuesta, de los suaves, húmedos y delgados labios, ajenos. Era demasiado tentativo y delicioso el sabor que encontraba, su lengua.

— ¿Por qué? — Logro preguntar; en cuanto fue liberado para respirar.

— Quizás tú seas bueno para mi ego.

— No puedo hacer esto — dijo con voz ronca — somos amigos, herma… — fue callado, nuevamente.

— respondes a mis beso. Me atrevo a decir: Que también lo esperabas.

— Porque tú la hayas deseado durante años, no me acuses de la misma cosa.

— No ni sueñes.

— pero acabas de decir…

— Me abría vuelto loco de saberlo antes.

— De qué hablas.

— Siempre he sabido que te quiero… que siento celos de compartir tus emociones con alguien más. Me enfadaba a veces, al ver tu obsesión por Lydia. Ella solo es una chica pelirroja y endemoniadamente inteligente. Pero, me calmaba pensando que no te correspondería. Haciéndome creer que esos pensamientos eran solo porque no quería que a la larga una chica como ella te hiciera daño… todo mi auto teatro, se cayó, cuando vi… a Malia besarte… Dios, que quería gritarle, que eras mío. ¡Que esos labios eran míos! Me asuste. Me sentía abofeteado, traicionado. Fue liberador gruñir le un par de veces, como el alfa.

— yo… es… guau… no se qué decir. Es…, es halagador. Demasiado. Pero… quizás esto es solo una fase…

— No lo digas.

—…por la pérdida de Allison… — el moreno resoplo. — por lo que más quieras, puede que ni sea, ¿sabes? No quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad.

— No vamos a perder nada. Porque. Te quiero.

— deja de decirlo así. — Suspiro, hundiendo sus hombros — Me siento abochornado.

Se rió causando cosquillas a los labios, frente a los suyos. Seguía sin soltar el rostro de su amigo. Temiendo que este Hullera. — di que me quieres.

— No.

— Entonces, te besare. Hasta que lo hagas.

— ¡NO!

— tan mal, beso. — dijo arrugando la nariz, como un cachorrito.

— No… pero… — otra vez, era callado. El calor empezaba a subir; por todo su cuerpo y lo malo, es que no estaban en verano o primavera.

— Scott, suéltame… uhm… déjame respirar… ajan… — y dijo inocentemente — Hace… hace… calor… dema…,demasi…ado … calor…

— tienes razón. — concedió, soltándolo para que buscara aire. Mientras él se quitaba la chamarra con velocidad y se quitaba la camiseta, sacándola, por arriba de su cabeza, dejando a su amigo en shock.

— ¿Qué ? ¡¿ Qué haces?!

— poniéndonos cómodos. — simplemente respondió, para volverlo a atraer de la camisa, atrapándolo, en un beso furioso, mientras con ambas manos, se encargaba de romper de un solo tirón los botones.

— Scott… ohm… — empezaba, a dolerle la mandíbula de lo posesivo que era su… amigo, con sus labios. — uhm… ¡para! No creo que esto sea correcto.

— Al diablo, lo correcto.

— Estamos…, estamos yendo demasiado rápido.

— No. — dijo, con firmeza e intento besar al castaño, pero este se hecho, para atrás, sujetándose de su brazo, para no caer del todo.

— Si. — dijo aderezándolo, de un tirón.

— no estás analizando esto fríamente. — Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza se atrevió a decir. — Estas actuando con el calor del momento.

— Definitivamente: estamos ardiendo y no tengo ganas de que lo bajemos con una ducha. ¿Quieres que lo analice?.— Prosiguió, sin necesidad de verlo asistir — Bien. Hace más de diez años que nos conocemos. Ambos, conocemos a nuestros respectivos suegros. — soltó burlón. Intentando relajar el ambiente — Te sabes mi segundo nombre y, yo, te bautice como Stiles cuando nos conocimos. Extraño, los campamentos de la primaria, porque me gustaba despertar y verte dormir a mi lado, solo por qué… sufrías del frío en las noches, en aquellas pequeñas carpas. Sigo cada una de tus ocurrencias por qué soy un jodido masoquista que adora verte en ese plan, científico loco. Aunque…, también tu lado hacker me calienta, como no tienes idea. Nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, odiamos y celamos, lo mismo. Y me quieres aunque quieras patear me las pelotas cada que soy un cretino. Lo que es el noventa y cinco % de las veces…. Me gustaría seguir con mi larga lista… pero quiero terminar acurrucado contigo, antes de que el molesto sol salga.

— Desde, cuando, eres tan descarado.

— Desde, que acepte. Qué me gustas demasiado.

— Lobo, idiota. — dijo, rojo hasta las orejas. — No tenías que decir todo eso…. Por qué tienes que ser tan bocaza, con lo último bastaba.

— Que cojo… — esta vez, fue él al que le robaron tanto las palabras, como el aliento. Con los labios atrapados en una danza erótica que le erizaba el cuello, encontró las últimas palabras de su amigo. "con lo ultimo bastaba" Sonrío, manteniendo su batalla de lenguas. — Déjame tocarte. — pidió, como si, tocarle fuera tomar agua en el desierto. Quito los restos de la camisa y levantando la camiseta que llevaba debajo de esta, paso sus manos por el torso de su compañero, sin esperar; su permiso. — Me encanta tu piel... — susurro, devorando su cuello. — ...ese aroma… — , desde que mis sentidos se agudizaron. Confeso, dándole besos en su hombro desnudo — Se volvió más difícil contenerme. — mordisqueo y jugo, con su oreja. Mientras, una de sus manos se paseaba a lo largo del cuerpo ajeno, deseando desnudar lo por completo. — Maldición. Si supieras, cuantas beses se me hincharon de solo sentir tu aroma.

— Deja de decir es… Oh…,uhm.. Auch! — Se quejo cuando, en un rápido movimiento, fue recostado, con la espalda contra el suelo. Su boca fue atrapada nuevamente en ese cálido vaivén.

— Quiero liberarme tanto física como mentalmente contigo, stiles. — beso sus labios y tiro esa molesta camiseta de su amigo hasta tener el espacio suficiente para tomar esos botones rosa oscuro que se le antojaban deliciosos.

— Has dicho… física… ah!.. Espero que estés hablando de la mater.. Ahyyy ¡Scott! Eso dolió. — Apretó sus labios al sentir como el mismo pensó del que había tirado su amigo con los labios, ahora era lamido y chupado con total cuidado. — no. No hagas eso. — apretó el puño en su boca. Los insultos atragantados en su garganta y los gemidos, escapando por inercia ante cada rose de la lengua ajena en su cuerpo.

— pa… pareces muy cómodo… creí que estabas confundido.

— Te dije que no. — gruño, llegando con su inspección hasta el inicio de los pantalones. — Desde cuando usas cinto. — dijo tirando del mismo.

— Debí ponerme el de castidad. — dijo, sin pensar con el corazón latiendo más rápido al oírse decirlo y la cara tan roja que no quería verlo a los ojos. Pero, al parecer, era el día de avergonzarlo hasta morir. La boca de Scott se estrello en la suya y al soltarlo, vio perfectamente su sonrisa zancarrona y sus ojos brillando, divertidos.

— lo que quise decir…

— tranquilo, esperare un par de horas hasta que estés mentalmente: listo.

— Un… un par de horas…

— baja la velocidad a tu corazón. No dejare que te enfríes de todas formas. Te daré todo mi calor como el buen amigo que soy… hasta que te lleve a la habitación. Lo haremos en la cama como Dios y los creadores de los colchones cómodos, manda.

— ¡Scott! — su corazón estallaba en el pecho, como un millón de bombos africanos.

— tu cuerpo, es tan lindo, tan perfecto. Ni te imaginas, cuanto, si.., — dijo acariciándolo sobre su ropa interior ; encontrándolo abultado, endureciéndose más entre cada rose. — ¡demonios!, cuanto quiero aprenderme esos puntos sensibles, que todavía desconozco.

— OH, Scott… — Sus gemidos, agrandando su ego. Le encantaba, este Stiles sumiso, entregado. Necesitado de su tacto. Se deleito, observando, como este se removía, de gusto, debajo de él.

— De..Debemos… parar.

— y negarte; el placer que estas sintiendo. — su amante, ya no ahogaba sus gemidos, con su mano. Su miembro, tan duro, que explotaría en segundo.

Se detuvo, bajando del todo la prenda. La tela blanca bañada con pre-semen. Sonrío, al observándolo respirar más tranquilo, relajando sus piernas. Sin esperar invitación. Paso su lengua a lo largo del pene algo largo y grueso, perfecto, como todo el resto. — sabes delicioso. — Susurro sobre la punta rojiza y palpitante. Olfateo, acariciándolo con la punta de su nariz, para disgustarlo nuevamente con la lengua — me gusta, todo tu aroma.

— ¡Scott!. ¡Ya! Ya, por… por favor…

— eso, quería oír. — su boca engulló, todo el miembro hasta el tronco, evitando, que el castaño volviese hablar a causa de los gemidos. Lo sostuvo en su boca, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua. Mientras, Stiles manoteaba al aire e intentaba respirar apropiadamente. — te gusta. — se lamió los labios y busco, esas dos esferas carentes de cariño. Las tomo, las chupo y tiro suavemente de ellas, haciéndolo retorcerse de gusto. — ¿y esto…? — contuvo casi todo el miembro en su boca, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez. Al castaño, sentía su cuerpo vibrar como un teléfono, bajo cada succión. Las caderas de stiles, se movieron en busca de esa boca — me encanta como gimes…, te daré más. Solo si lo pides.

— Yo…, yo quiero… — su pecho, subía y bajaba. Su mente estaba nublada y no sabía, que decir.

— con eso…, y ese brillo en tus ojos. Me basta. — Nunca estuvo en su mente la idea de dar sexo oral a alguien. — El castaño, se sobresalto de ansiedad, al sentir los dedos, envolviendo su pene. — Pero, con Stiles, ni si quiera era algo que pudiera razonar. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Y no se arrepentía. Porque era todo un gustazo, tomarlo en su boca y hacerlo, correrse, hasta perder la conciencia, de la pura excitación. — uhm… te he dicho que sabes, delicioso.

— Scott…— lo acaricio, desde la costillas, hasta la cintura y más abajo, donde casi podía sentir todo es redondo y lindo trasero, bajo su mano. Esos jeans, tenían que irse pronto.

— en cuanto te entregues a mí. Prometo, te are ver las estrellas.

— Mejor… busquemos a Deaton o llamemos a Derek…. — Escucho un gruñido departe de su cariñoso amigo, que no dejaba de tocarlo y lamer le cada trozo de piel expuesta. — Quizás, esto tiene que ver, con algún problema con la luna… que no te deja pasar el oxigeno al cerebro. — Se sorprendió de poder decirlo sin entrecortarse tanto.

— No digas más. — subió, hasta llegar a esa dulce y tímida boca. — se me calienta la sangre, de solo pensar, lo que aremos en mi cuarto. — lo callo, con otro par de besos. — Te amo y quiero tenerte desnudo en mi cama.

—" Scott". — Su voz se quiebra, y probablemente estaría más avergonzado si no estuviera tan excitado.

Stiles, no está seguro de qué hacer con la sensación de los dedos de Scott en él. Es raro, y es bueno, y le incomoda un poco, pero sobre todo, Stiles, simplemente quiere. Esa extraña sensación que le hunde el vientre de adentro hacia afuera. Las manos son más posesivas y calculadoras al tiempo que los segundos corren. Sobre la alfombra. Pero no hacen que quiera menos, sobre todo, cuando, Scott sube y se inclina para besarle…. Los labios, que se le hacían resecos, por falta atención. Segundos después, descubre el placer de frotar sus penes, uno contra el otro, entre sus estómagos.

El castaño, contiene el aliento.

Entregarse a su amigo…. Nunca, pero… ¡nunca!, estuvo en sus planes. Pero después de lo ocurrido, escasos segundos atrás, no le parecía tan descabellado.

La boca se abre y suelta. Lo que un amigo, le preguntaría, resuelto y sin prisa, a otro, en una situación… completamente diferente… — Tienes preservativos.


End file.
